A Calming Interlude
by nickelshotnight
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Heiwajima Shizuo liked baths.


Disclaimer: Durarara does not belong to me. This is a fan-based story.

For as long as he could remember, Heiwajima Shizuo liked baths. While most kids usually loathed receiving a bath from their parents and tried as many ways as possible to avoid it, Shizuo would be the one to approach his mother to remind her it was time for his wash. There was something about the feel of someone's hands running through his wet hair and being encased by warm water that gave the young boy solace.

Sometimes he would share the tub with Kasuka, but Shizuo mostly preferred to have the time to himself and whichever parent accompanied him. He never played with any bath toys like the rubber ducky situated in the tubs' corner, nor did he splash around and get water all over the floor. The boy simply sat in the tub and washed silently, a relaxed look on his face. His mother truly marveled at the behavior and always said how pleased she was that Shizuo was able to find to a place he remained calm in.

Since then the brunette continued to take baths throughout middle school and then in high school as a blond. Even now the 24 year old still took a bath once a week instead of simply showering.

Closing the door to his apartment's bathroom, Shizuo began to loosen the bow of his bartender clothing as he made the short walk to the tub. Twisting the knobs, he quickly moved his hands back before the stream of water poured out from the faucet.

He took two steps back, focusing on taking off the bow and his black vest while waiting for the water to warm up. Slipping the vest off, he neatly folded it; placing it on the sink counter top. Taking off the designer shades, he set them on top of the vest and bow. Rolling up the sleeve of his white dress shirt, he checked the water, subtly smiling upon feeling the scorching hot water on his fingertips. Shizuo always had to have the water as hot as possible for him to feel the temperature. Without missing a beat, the blond twisted the plug for the tub's drain and let the water slowly fill the tub.

Taking his time, Shizuo began unbuttoning his shirt, leaning against the bathroom wall as he did so. The roar of gallons of water filling the tub was the only sound in the room so far. The debt collector allowing his mind to recap the day and pulling his arms out of white sleeves at the same time.

Morning business with Tom-san. Spotting a trailer of Kasuka's new movie on a jumbotron. Seeing Izaya and immediately chasing the bastard half way through the city before he lost the flea. Walking back half way through the city to return to business. Nodding to Celty in greeting as she rode past an intersection he was crossing. Coming home to see payment notices on the floor just outside his door. Opening his fridge to find that food had not miraculously appeared as he had mentally hoped. It was at that time Shizuo decided a bath was needed.

Shizuo never put anything like bubbles, bath salts, or anything particularly good smelling in the water when he bathed. That was usually what Kasuka did, the younger Heiwajima making fake bubble beards when he was a kid and making Shizuo laugh loudly when he showed the elder.

No, just the water was enough for the blond's liking.

Shirt off, he unconsciously looked over his body in the mirror for any scar or anything of the sort on as he worked on removing his pants. Nothing new of course, his torso unmarked or scarred. Sometimes this bothered Shizuo- re-instilled the fact that he wasn't normal.

Pants and boxers slid off hips and legs, the blond stood naked as the day he was born. Not considering that notion, Shizuo was more focused on seeing if the tub was filled yet. Most bath tubs were too small to comfortably allow a man of Shizuo's height to sit and stretch out. Thankfully, bartender outfits were not the only gift Kasuka had given him. The long white tub was curved with a rounded rim that allowed Shizuo to rest his head back on without it digging into his neck.

It could hold a lot of water, which it currently was, the tub nearly filled by the time he was finished undressing. Hurriedly stepping forward, Shizuo turned off the faucet, silence immediately filling the room. Steam rose from the water, slowly but surely turning the bathroom into a sauna of sorts.

Picking up and folding the shirt and pants, he set them on the counter next to his vest before turning back towards the tub.

Tentatively stepping a foot into the waters, Shizuo couldn't help but wince at the temperature. It always took him a few minutes of getting used to, but in the end it was worth it. Adding another foot and quickly the rest of himself, Shizuo sank into the depths of the tub, allowing the warm liquid to cover his body.

His face was the only part of him to keep above the surface of the water, slowly breathing in the steam filled air around him. Running fingers through his hair underwater, Shizuo heaved a sigh as if releasing a large amount of baggage and worries into the bathroom which walls did not judge or even care in the slightest.

Resting his hands at his side, the blond stretched out in the tub, flexing his toes and feet, working out the kinks in his shoulders and neck. Sinking lower, water filled his ears, drowning out the any noise from the outside world. He could hear the movement of water, the creaks of the floor and the quiet hum of the air conditioner.

His pulse was a steady beat, echoing through his muscles beneath the water. He could feel it in his fingertips, as if they could touch his heart, as if he could feel his life in his hands.

This was the best part of bathing for Shizuo, it showed him that we was somewhat human. He had a heartbeat, he had a life force just like everyone else.

Closing his eyes, he filled his lungs with air before submerging fully under the water. Letting himself sink till his back and head touched the bottom of the tub, the blond felt a wave of relaxation cover him like a blanket.

The hot water forcing his blood to pump faster and open more, the feeling of his hair lightly swaying in the subtle flows of the current, and the sensation Shizuo felt in his lungs as air began to run out.

It was comfort to know this feeling. Even though he could be shot twice, be hit by a car, be stabbed multiple times, and be hit over the head with a blunt object and survive, he could still drown.

Normally this knowledge would frighten people- the thought of their own mortality horrifying. Shizuo, however, didn't think of it that way.

Knowing he could drown was even more assurance that he was indeed not a complete monster. He had flaws and he could die, just not as easily.

Finally, the pressure in his lungs became too much, the automatic response in his head forcing the blond to rise out of the water and breath.

Taking in a big gulp of air, Shizuo tried to steady his breathing and get back to his center.

Floating with his face above the water once more, the blond tried to soak up as much warmth as possible. As a kid he never liked to be cold, trying to keep as much of his body under the warm waters as possible. Even now, Shizuo strove to keep his shoulders and chest from breaking the surface and feeling the air conditioner.

After what seemed to be five to ten minutes, he shifted around in the water, turning on his side and rising his upper half out of the tub.

Crossing his arms on the white rim of the bath, he rested his chin on his forearms; eyes heavy from the warmth he felt throughout his body.

Resting the side of his face on his arms, Shizuo closed his eyes and let darkness invade his senses.

He dreamed of when he was younger, before he discovered his freakish strength. His mother and father took Kasuka and him to a small park. A picnic blanket was laid on the grass with a basket of food settled next to it. He and Kasuka were playing a game of tag.

Shizuo had tripped over a rock hidden in the grass, sending the brunette tumbling into the ground. His mother immediately rushed over to him, helping the boy up from the dirt. There was a skid on his elbows, but other than that he was fine. This did not stop Shizuo from tearing up at the small pain as most children did.

Smiling warmly, his mother wove her fingers through his rich brown hair, calming him as he closed his eyes. "There, there Shizuo." She said.

"There, there Shizuo."

Shizuo

Shizuo

Shizuo

"Shizuo."

Feeling actual fingers combing through his dripping locks, the blond slowly opened his eyes to see his employer kneeling before him, glasses removed because of the steam.

"Tom-san...?" He mumbled questioningly.

The man in question smiled, still massaging the younger's scalp. "You shouldn't fall asleep in a bath like that, you might fall in."

Sitting up, Shizuo blinked the daze of heat and sleep from his mind and eyes. How long had he been napping in the tub? The water around him wasn't ice cold yet, but had chilled to lukewarm.

"Wanted to see if you felt like going out to eat, you're fridge is still empty right?" Tom asked, unfazed by his employee's spaced out appearance let alone his nakedness. "Here, you forgot a towel."

Snapping back to attention, the blond took the fluffy white towel presented to him, making sure it didn't slip into the water.

"Yeah sure, gimme a sec to get dressed." He said, still trying to regain his coherent thoughts.

Nodding, Tom stood up from his kneeling position. "I'll wait for you outside then." Leaning forward, the dark skinned man gave Shizuo's hair on last ruffle with his hand before he left the room closing the door behind him.

Blinking at the act, a small smile adorned Shizuo's features as he unplugged the drain and let his calming waters flow away.

"Until next time then."


End file.
